Even heaven is hell without you
by Hawk's eyes
Summary: Noah demande à Addison de partir avec lui. Doit elle vraiment quitter ses amis, son travail, alors qu'elle brisera en plus une famille ? Choix cornélien ! Un personnages partira à Seattle pour s'éloigner le plus possible de LA.
1. Chapter 1

Je remercie d'abord tous ceux qui ont suivi mon autre fanfiction Noadd et j'espère que vous serrez nombreux à lire celle ci à laquelle je tiens particulièrement. Le titre, en anglais évidemment pour que ça sonne mieux ^^

Disclaimer : Private Practice ne m'appartient pas, mais à Shonda Rhimes. Bien que j'aimerais bien qu'elle me laisse décider de la suite des événements parfois ^^

Résumer : Noah demande à Addison de partir avec lui. Alors qu'elle commence à faire ses valises, assez hésitante - doit elle vraiment quitter ses amis, son travail, alors qu'elle brisera en plus une famille - Morgan Barnes vint sonner à sa porte. Elle a l'air assez furieuse...

Enjoy les gens !

* * *

Elle sentait le soleil lui dorer la peau, et ces rayons essayer de lui faire ouvrir les paupières. Elle silla un peu. Elle sentit quelqu'un arriver en courant, lui toucher les joues de ses mains froides. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se plaindre de celui qui osait la réveiller. Sam se tenait devant elle, l'air inquiet. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait allongée devant sa porte d'entrée, grande ouverte. Elle ne lui répondit pas, sa tête tournait bizarrement. Elle semblait être tombée dans ses escaliers. Il l'aida à se lever mais elle découvrit alors une douleur qu'elle ne soupçonnât même pas au par avant. Impossible de s'appuyer sur sa jambe. Sam lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle commença à parler, mais très vite, de ses paroles, prirent place les larmes avant que Sam ne puisse comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il porta Addison dans ses bras tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Il l'allongea sur son canapé, retira son pantalon et ses chaussures afin de voir un peu mieux cette jambes. Il remarqua alors une valise dans le salon.

- Addison, où comptais-tu aller ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Il m'a demandé de le suivre… commença-t-elle à avouer entre les larmes, il m'attendait à l'aéroport… Mais je n'ai pas pu… Je suis tombée dans les escaliers…

Comment passer à l'aveu si facilement ? Comment dire à l'un de ses plus grands amis qu'elle avait faillit partir sans leur dire un mot, par amour ? Il allait la détester. Ils allaient tous la détester. Naomie par exemple, qui ne savait pas qu'elle avait embrassé Noah. De plus, elle ne voulait pas être une maîtresse. Elle allait détruire une famille. Elle avait eut tellement peur…

Alors qu'elle remplissait sa valise, elle avait entendu sonnait à la porte de chez elle. Addison mettait beaucoup de temps à descendre, voulant avoir fini sa valise au plus vite. Et c'est lorsqu'elle descendit avec ses affaire et précipitation, qu'elle se prit les pieds dans sa valise et qu'elle tomba, sa valise continuant le chemin toute seule. À ce moment là, la porte finit par s'ouvrir, Addison qui s'était cognée la tête contre la dernière marche et s'était tordue la cheville au passage, n'y fit même pas attention. C'était en réalité Morgan Barnes qui était rentrée, commençant à s'impatienter. Elle était furieuse, très énervée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas tellement. Morgan ne vit pas Addison immédiatement. Elle l'appela donc, ce qui permit à la jeune femme allongée à terre de retrouver ses esprits, entendant quelqu'un prononcer son nom.

- Docteur Montgomery où êtes vous ? Votre voiture est ici, je sais que vous êtes là. Arrêtez de vous cacher. Il faut qu'on parle ! cria Morgan dans l'entrée, les joues rouges de fureur, les poings serrés.

Puis, elle remarqua finalement Addison Montgomery, dans laquelle elle se prit les jambes. Addie gémit légèrement de douleur. Sa cheville lui faisait terriblement mal.

- Vous êtes là ? Levez vous, je dois vous parler ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Je vous en supplie. Aidez moi à me relever.

Morgan la regarda de haut. Ses yeux étaient rouges, comme si elle allait éclater en larmes d'une minutes à l'autre.

- Je sais pour vous et Noah. lui jeta-elle, faisant mine de ne pas entendre ses appelles au secours.

- Il ne s'est rien passé ! Je vous assure !

- Noah m'a dit que vous, vous étiez embrassés. lui lança Morgan, hors d'elle-même. Elle l'aurait sans doute déjà frappée si elle ne l'avait pas autan appréciée, ne serait-ce qu'antérieurement.

- C'était une bêtise, ok ? Je… Je… Je ne veux pas vous voler votre mari. Je vous en supplie, pardonnez moi ! Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, abondamment. Je ne suis qu'une conne, ok ? J'ai déconné de nombreuses fois dans ma vie !

Morgan la fixait, froidement. Au fond elle n'était pas méchante, et elle détestait se mettre dans une telle colère contre quelqu'un. Elle avait toujours été la pauvre victime qui se taisait et faisait semblant de ne rien savoir lorsque ces anciens petits copains la trompaient. Et Addison Montgomery… Son médecin ! Celle qu'elle avait même considéré comme une amie !

- Que Noah ait fait ça, je ne peux même pas le croire. Je pensais que c'était un mari tellement parfait… Effectivement, nous avons eut des conflits, nous avons failli nous quitter… Mais là ! Je l'aime tellement et lui s'est moqué de moi ! Il m'a donné du vent ! Alors que je lui avais tellement donné ! Et vous, que je considérais comme une amie ! Regardez moi dans les yeux bordel, quand je vous parle ! elle hurla tellement fort qu'Addison trembla dans tout son corps.

- Morgan, je ne savais pas au début qu'il était votre mari. L'homme dont je vous avez parlé, c'était lui !

Cette dernière phrase d'Addison provoqua chez Morgan un choque. Elle se souvint combien Addison avait l'air attachée à cet homme mystérieux. Elle la regardait en tremblant, ses yeux couverts de larmes, tenant sa jambe douloureuse, essayant de reprendre son souffle, sa respiration devenant sibilante.

- Morgan, je vous supplie, appelez une ambulance ou appelez juste le docteur Benett. Oui, Sam ce serait bien. Il habite juste à côté de chez moi. La maison de droite. Lui supplia Addison.

Morgan ne répondit rien, elle quitta la maison. Addison n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit partie voir Sam. Ce n'était pas grave après tout. Elle pouvait crever ici, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle resta des heures, la tête collée au parquet à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Ne s'occupant plus du temps qui s'écoulait. Elle ne savait même pas depuis qu'elle heure elle était là, ni l'heure qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle n'avait plus d'importance. Elle n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'intérêt.

Soudain son portable vibra. Il était loin. Peut être que c'était Noah ? Addison sans comprendre pourquoi voulut à tout pris décrocher. Elle rampa mais à chaque fois que sa jambes se cognait dans un meuble, cela provoquait une douleur aigue. Elle arriva finalement jusqu'au meuble mais se rendit compte qu'il était trop haut. Addison commença à se lever, en se tenant au meuble mais retomba à terre, se cognant au passage la tête contre une marche de l'escalier, dans un bruit sourd. Et après cela, tout devint noir.

Noah était à l'aéroport, il avait essayé d'appeler Addison de nombreuses fois. Ils devaient aller à Boston ensemble. Maintenant il était trop tard. L'avion était parti. Qu'allait-il faire ? Si Addison n'était pas là, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec lui. Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Et Morgan, qui faisait-elle ? Il espérait juste qu'aucune des deux ne souffrait. Il ne voulait faire souffrir personne. Où allait-il partir à présent pour refaire sa vie ? Loin d'Addison, loin de Morgan. Loin de son fils. Il l'avait à peine regardé. Il avait tellement honte. Noah se dit qu'il fallait qu'il laisse faire le destin. Ainsi, il leva les yeux sur le panneau d'indication des vols à partir bientôt, le prochain : Seattle. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il n'était jamais allé à Seattle. Et c'était loin de Los Angeles. Il s'avança vers le guichet et demanda s'il restait des places. Et comme par hasard, peut être un coup du destin, il restait juste une place.

Morgan était restée dans sa voiture, pour réfléchir. Devait-elle appeler Sam ? Ou alors laisser Addison souffrir, comme elle avait souffert ? Après tout, elle lui avait volé son mari. Cet homme qu'elle aimait tellement. Mais elle était assez injuste. Pourquoi en vouloir à Addison ? La personne à qui elle en voulait le plus c'était Noah. Alors pourquoi faire souffrir autan Addison ? Sans doutes parce qu'elle n'était même plus capable de voir Noah, tellement elle lui en voulait. Morgan se décida donc, elle sortit de sa voiture, prit un papier sur lequel elle écrivit : « Addison ne va pas bien. » Elle le déposa sur la marche devant la porte, frappa plusieurs coups, et partit jusqu'à sa voiture en courant. Sam mit quelque temps avant de venir ouvrir, il devait absolument noter la combinaison qu'il venait de trouver au Sudoku avant de l'oublier. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il ne vit tout d'abord rien, puis il aperçu une voiture garée plus loin, il crut y voir Morgan Barnes mais n'en n'était pas vraiment sûr. Puis il vit le papier pas terre, le ramassa. Il fut parcourut d'un frisson en voyant l'inscription. Il savait bien qu'Addison devait déprimée à cause de Noah et commença à s 'imaginer les pires scénarios.

Morgan ne partit que lorsqu'elle fut bien sûr que Sam avait lu son message.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?? Surtout n'oubliez pas les commentaires nombreux pour ce premier chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre mais tout d'abord, puisque personne ne lisait, je n'avais pas envi d'écrire et ensuite, j'ai eu mes cours, des problèmes avec internet... Je suis en 1ere L maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de travail mais trouverai toujours le temps d'écrire.

Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Addison était allongée sur son lit. Sa jambe plâtrée reposait sur un coussin. Elle ne pouvait même pas travailler. Seule, devant sa télévision, elle allait sérieusement déprimée. Elle prit son téléphone mobil, relit le dernier message qu'elle avait reçu, pour la énième fois. « Addison, je comprends, tu as fait ton choix. Je m'en vais, prends soin de toi. Je t'aime. Noah. » Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle voulait tellement qu'il soit là à ses côtés. Elle allait craquer sans lui. Devenir complètement folle. Addison essaya encore une fois de lui téléphoner. Aucune réponse. Il ne voulait plus lui parler…

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- Addie, je peux entrer ? demanda la voix de Cooper derrière la porte.

- Hum….

Cooper entra, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Addison découvrit qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Charlotte et Sam étaient avec lui.

- Bonjour. Dirent-ils tous en cœur.

- Violet va mieux ?

- Oui Violet va beaucoup mieux, elle s'était endormie quand je suis allé la voir.

Addison n'était pas la seule à plaindre. Violet avait dû survire à l'attaque de Katie, l'une de ses patientes, partie après lui avoir prit son bébé. On les avait heureusement retrouver. Addison et Naomie ont dû travailler pendant des heures pour sauver leur vie, mais la mère, tout comme l'enfant allaient bien maintenant. C'était l'essentiel.

Cooper s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit un sandwich. Elle le remercia et commença à manger. Il la fixait d'un air inquiet. Voir Addison Montgomery, la battante, abattue de la sorte, c'était en effet bien inquiétant.

- Addison, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir parler un peu de tes problèmes avec Violet, lui demanda Sam, je pense que ça te ferait du bien.

- C'est bon… Violet n'a pas besoin de mes problèmes en plus sur le dos. Et puis je n'ai plus de problèmes… Noah est parti, Morgan me déteste, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, plus de questions à me poser. Quand il n'y a pas de solutions, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes...

Ses amis ne semblaient pas très satisfaits de cette réponse. Ils avaient peur qu'elle fasse des bêtises. Ils ne voulaient pas la laisser seule. Peut être que faire des tours de garde serait une solution ? Après tout, si il n'y avait que cette solution. Attacher Addison à son lit serrait aussi une bonne idée. Un choix cornélien s'offrait à présent à eux.

- Allez Addison, mange ! T'as beaucoup maigri je trouve, s'inquiéta Cooper.

- C'est peut être dû au stresse, expliqua Charlotte, chez certaines personnes ça fait grossir, chez d'autres c'est l'inverse.

- C'est surtout qu'elle n'avale plus rien, répliqua Cooper en enfonçant le sandwich d'Addison dans sa bouche.

- Arrête idiot ! Je n'ai pas faim ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !

***

Noah avait trouvé une chambre libre dans un hôtel. Il se dit que ça le dépannerait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve autre chose. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette chambre, il l'aimait. Certes ce n'était qu'une chambre. Bien qu'elle soit luxueuse, spacieuse et bien décorée. C'était une odeur délicieuse qui parcourait la pièce. Il sortit, ayant trouvé dans les pages jaunes un hôpital plutôt réputé, et en plus pas loin de l'hôtel. Il avait déjà essayé plusieurs hôpitaux, mais n'avait jamais été plus loin que l'entretient. Les gens ici étaient différents de Los Angeles. Tout d'abord, ils étaient blancs, toussaient ou éternuaient sans arrêt, et portaient de grands manteaux bien chauds, emmitouflés dans une large écharpe.

Il arriva au Seattle Grace hospital, en espérant qu'on aurait besoin de ses services. Il franchit la porte et commença à s'avancer vers le bureau de réception.

- Bonjour. Noah Barnes. J'ai rendez-vous avec Richard Webber.

- Oui. C'est au second, répondit la réceptionniste.

- Très bien. Merci.

Et il s'avança vers l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent, il tomba nez à nez avec deux médecins en train de s'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent, gênés d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Noah afficha inconsciemment un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, chose que les deux autres remarquèrent. Le médecin qui d'après le nom inscrit sur sa blouse s'appelait Derek Sheperd lui demanda si il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Webber., répondit-il.

- Ah oui ? Vous allez travailler ici ? demanda Derek, histoire de lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Je l'espère. Je suis cardiologue.

Noah sortit de l'ascenseur en arrivant au second étage. Il attendit alors qu'on le laisse entrer dans le bureau du chef de chirurgie.

***

Une semaine s'écoula. Addison se réveilla vers onze heures un dimanche matin. Elle descendit les escaliers en se retenant à la rampe. Soudain elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

- Oh ! Addison ! Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? Tu pourrais tomber !

Sam était en bas des escaliers. Ainsi que Pete, et Cooper. Il monta jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez chez moi bon sang ? demanda Addison, un peu énervée d'être surveillée ainsi. Vous n'avez pas du travail ?

- On est dimanche Addie ! Calme toi ! répondit Cooper.

- Mais arrêtez de venir chez moi ! Je ne vais pas me suicider ! C'est bon ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous…

Elle remarqua alors que Pete était en train de cuisiner. Lucas, son fils, était en train de dormir, à côté de lui. Elle baissa la tête. Violet n'allait pas bien sans doutes. Elle n'osait pas s'occuper de Lucas, après cet accident… Elle se dit qu'elle n'était peut être pas à plaindre. Sam la déposa sur son canapé. Cooper lui tendit une tasse de café.

- On ne peut vraiment pas être tranquille chez soit… marmonna-t-elle, pensant ne pas être entendue.

- Mais Addie, au fond tu aimes que l'on soit là, répondit Pete. Tu as l'air tellement mal que ce serait un crime de te laisser seule…

Addison essayait de cacher derrière sa tasse sa mine livide. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle avait sans cesse l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler à terre d'un moment à l'autre et ne jamais se relever. Au moins elle était entourée…

Quelques jours plus tard, Addison arriva à Oceanside Wellness, toujours la jambe dans le plâtre, en s'appuyant sur ses béquilles pour ne pas tomber. Ces collègues s'inquiétaient de plus en plus pour elle. C'était le première fois depuis l'accident qu'elle sortait de chez elle. En 2 semaines elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids et son teint était encore plus fantomatique qu'auparavant. Sam avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne rendez-vous avec Violet. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle entra donc dans le bureau de son amie, s'installa comme elle put avec sa jambe et attendit qu'on la bombarde de questions.

- Bonjour Addison. Violet lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Bon… Sam a insisté pour que je vienne… Mais bon, ça ne servira pas à grand chose. Si tu veux que peux juste rester là et faire semblant de te parler de mes problèmes. Addison ne savait même plus elle même ce qu'elle disait. Tout était si confus. En réalité, elle se demandait si Violet n'avait pas de réels problèmes, beaucoup plus importants que les siens. Elle se trouvait ridicule de se sentir si mal à propos d'un homme.

- Addison, commença Violet, depuis le départ de Noah, tu te sens très mal. Tu ne manges plus rien, ou presque. Tu ne bois plus. Tu ne dors plus. Comment veux-tu me faire croire que tout va bien chez toi ?

Et pendant un moment qui sembla une éternité pour Addison, un long moment à chercher ses mots, à vouloir faire comprendre ses émotions à quelqu'un, elle sortit du bureau de Violet et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Elle s'assit pas terre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Addison se sentait perdue. Oubliée. Dans une terrible impasse. Maintenant que Noah avait disparu… S'était volatilisé, rien ne bon ne pouvait encore advenir. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle était littéralement tombée amoureuse. De là façon où l'on se fait mal, où l'on peut même sa casser une jambe. Elle voulait qu'il revienne. Où était-il passé ?

* * *

Voilà ^^ j'espère que les commentaires seront plus rapides à venir ^^ Vous apprendrez par la suite ce qu'est devenu Noah, ce qu'il va arriver à Addison... Vont-ils se retrouver ?


End file.
